


Ikuko Knows Best

by QueenOfRedonda



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Ikuko knows all, Implied/Referenced Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRedonda/pseuds/QueenOfRedonda
Summary: Just a sweet interaction between Ikuko and Mamoru when they run into each other one day.Usa/Mamo implied sweetness
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Ikuko Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted spontaneously, and I had such a desire to write this, I'm glad it's finished! It's short & sweet but I needed something where Ikuko interacts with Mamoru as I feel she would scheme in favor of Usagi but once they were a couple she'd back up Mamoru's no nonsense policies on Usagi. Enjoy!

On Sunday mornings you could find Ikuko Tsukino at the farmers market. She knew which fruits were the ripest and could haggle a price down with no mercy. Coincidentally, Mamoru Chiba also liked to indulge himself with the freshest flowers; both were surprised when they ran into each other at the flower stand.

Ikuko glanced at the young man who was browsing through the roses. She recognized him as she had been present at the latest round of Usagi vs. Mamoru. She approached him, choosing to comment on his choice of roses.  
"A vibrant red, good choice for roses"

Mamoru instantly blushed, he was not aware someone had approached him, and was surprised at the familiarity in the woman's voice. Ikuko was smiling affectionately at  
Mamoru, already plotting how she could end up with the handsome young man as her son-in-law.

"Yes, the red ones are my favorite..." Mamoru answered politely, his mind searching for the name to this familiar face.

"Ikuko, my dear"  
She loved the reaction she saw on his face, she could tell he still wasn't too sure who she was.

Mamoru decided he'd figure out how he knew her if she kept talking so he listened to her monologue on what the different colors of roses meant. He himself had a higher than average knowledge on roses, but he decided to let her continue as he enjoyed the various anecdotes of her children and husband that came with each different explanation. Her eyes sparkled in a familiar way as she spoke, but his thoughts were interrupted as he saw her look up at him expectantly.

"Oh that reminds me, I have some white and yellow rose bushes at home that I've been meaning to plant from their current potted state into their new flower bed. The only trouble is it's such a grueling task and the rose bushes are a little too heavy... Unfortunately Kenji is on a business trip so normally I would ask him but he isn't available. You wouldn't happen to know the specifics of rose gardening would you?"

"I have an above average understanding, I'd say"

"Oh how wonderful! It shouldn't take too long with my two children and your help!"

Mamoru then realized he had unintentionally volunteered himself for an early morning of rose gardening.

"Doesn't that sound like a lovely idea?" Ikuko said & Mamoru swore she was beaming.  
By now he had lost track of her questions and could only smile in response. 

Ikuko grinned internally as she prepared to execute her finishing move.  
"Well since you don't seem to object I'll see you next Saturday!"

Mamoru blinked.

"Here's my address and don't be late! Oh Usa's going to be thrilled that someone can help her plant the roses she's helping me grow! Kenji was supposed to help us with the  
digging but you know how husbands always worm their way out of physical labor. It's a great thing I ran into you today!"

Mamoru was quite sure now that Ikuko was Usagi's mother. As she made her exit, he stayed rooted to his spot on the sidewalk as he contemplated the pros and cons of gardening with current nemesis/the love of his life who was currently unaware of their gardening date next week.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed these two little gardening besties. This is being re-published as I am editing and uploading some of the work I wrote from years ago when I used to write on a different ff site Lol


End file.
